


Contagious

by MedicateMeDrMcCoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, I got a fever of a hundred and three, I'm hot blooded, Reader Insert, Serious Illness, Sickness, Well - Freeform, at all, check it and see, leonard isnt happy about it, reader taking care of our boys, then they get reader sick, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicateMeDrMcCoy/pseuds/MedicateMeDrMcCoy
Summary: The boys are sick and you're the only one willing to take care of them, until they both get you sick, except you get it worse, way worse.





	Contagious

“Y/NNNNN!” Jim whined from the couch. “I need youuuu!”

“Oh, Jim. You have the flu, you’re not dying. Quit being a baby.” You replied, rolling your eyes at him from the kitchen.

You grabbed Jim’s soup from the replicator as you made your way to take it to him. You sat the soup down in front of him and ruffled his hair gently.

“Eat, mister.” You ordered, placing your hands on your hips.

Jim pouted in return, but picked up the soup and began to sip small mouthfuls. You turned to make your way back to the kitchen when you’re stopped in your tracks by an arm snaking around your leg, pulling you in close.

“Leonard, what are you.. let go. I can’t get you any soup if you’re clinging to my leg.” You said exasperated, as a small smile played on you lips despite yourself.

“No.” Leonard said simply as he groaned and buried his sweaty face in your pant leg, refusing to let go as he squeezed your leg tighter. You chuckled lightly to yourself.

“Come on Leonard, I’ll be right back.” You replied gently as you carded your hand through his sweaty hair. Leonard huffed quietly and let go of your leg reluctantly, and plopped his head back on his pillow.

“You two are worse than children when you’re sick, I swear.” You mumbled to yourself as you head back to the replicator and made Leonard a bowl of soup as well. You headed back to the couch and sat the bowl down in front of Leonard.

“Your turn.” You said as you turned around to look at Leonard. He just grunted in response and closed his eyes. “Leonard…” You trailed off as you cross your arms over your chest. Leonard peeked a half lidded eye at you and patted the couch between him and Jim while giving a small pouty face.

“Juvenile.” You replied playfully as you plopped down on the couch anyway. Leonard smirked at his victory, propping himself up slightly on his pillow. He grabbed your hand and nuzzled it against his cheek, refusing to let go while he began to sip on his soup. Jim scooted closer to you and laid his head on your shoulder, shivering slightly from the fever.

“Jim, where’s your blanket?” You asked, searching around him. Jim pointed to the floor on the other side of the couch.

 

“You two really are helpless aren’t you?” You chuckled, straining to reach the blanket since Leonard still wouldn’t let go of your hand. You finally managed to grab the blanket with the tips of your fingers and wrapped it tightly around Jim.

“Maybe if you weren’t so good at taking care of us, Y/N” Jim replied with a yawn, as he scooted in as close as he could for warmth.

“Well nobody else is going to take care of you two idiots, so I might as well volunteer.” You said jokingly, beginning to laugh.

“What would we do without you?” Leonard asked in between mouthfuls of soup, having scooted as close to you as he possibly could.

“Well by the way you two are acting, probably just keel over on the spot.” You sassed as you laid your head on the back of the couch.

Leonard finished up his soup and put his head in your lap, scooting even closer, if that were possible. He wrapped his arms around your waist, squeezing tight and leaving them there.

“Thanks darlin.” Leonard mumbled into your stomach, already beginning to fall asleep. Jim had laid his head on your shoulder with his legs propped up on the coffee table, already fast asleep.

“Don’t mention it, now get some sleep.” You said as you began to run your hands through their hair, trying to soothe them.

“Ohh, my poor boys.” You barely said above a whisper as all three of you began to snore softly on the couch.

You woke up in your quarters a couple days later with a loud groan. You were cold, you were sweaty, your stomach in knots, and you ached all over. You silently cursed Bones and Jim and then quickly sighed, this wasn’t their fault.

You threw your sheets off and sat up slowly on your bed. Your head pounded at the movement, squinting as pain throbbed in your temples. You put your hands on either side of the bed and pushed yourself off.

You staggered slightly and caught yourself on the edge of the bed. You slowly shuffled you way in the bathroom and hoped a shower would help.

It helped somewhat, helping you feel cleaner at least. You went over to your cabinet and pulled out every cold and flu medicine that you possessed and began to become a scientist as you figured out how much you could safely take of each one without killing your liver. After taking your medicine, you slowly made your way back into your bed and swiftly fell asleep yet again.

You were awoken slightly sometime later to the sound of your comm going off. Your brain was in too much of a haze to register it properly before sleep consumed you again almost immediately.

Who knows how much later, you’re awoken by your comm yet again. Your brain feeling slightly less groggy, you’re able to reach out this time and look at the comm. “Leonard” the comm read. You groaned, “not today Leonard” you thought and turned your comm off and fell back asleep.

“Y/N, wake up. Wake up Y/N!” You could hear but it sounded so far away and muffled. Soon you felt a light tapping on your cheek, causing you to snort awake.

“Huh, what, who?” You reply groggily as you pried your eyes open slightly. You took one glance up and you immediately realized you were in so much trouble.

“How did I know I’d find you here?” Leonard said with a scowl. He was hovering over your bed, staring daggers at you, with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Uhmmm, hi. How’d you get in here?” You slurred, still coming out of your drug induced coma.

“Medical override, remember?” Leonard replied coolly, before gesturing to the bed “well this explains why you haven’t answered your comm in almost two days.”

“Two days?” You questioned surprised. Did you really take that much medicine? Whoops. Cold medicine always seemed to have a way of knocking you on your butt.

“Yes, Y/N. Two days. Why the hell didn’t you answer you comm? You should have told me you were sick.” Leonard replied angrily, as he sat down next to you on the bed, feeling your forehead.

“I dunno, I just took some medicine and fell asleep. I didn’t hear my comm.” You lied smoothly, or at least you hoped.

“What the hell did you take?” Leonard demanded, running a hand through his hair and sighing. You just pointed to the bathroom as Leonard swiftly walked into the bathroom and began rummaging through the empty packages.

“Jesus Christ Y/N, did you take all of this? Are you trying to make your liver fail?” Leonard lectured as he tossed the empty boxes across the counter. You groaned, the sound of his rising voice, and all the noise he was making made your head pound. Leonard sighed at your groan and quieted down.

“You spent three days taking care of us Y/N. The least you could do was call and tell me so I could come take care of you.” Leonard stated, gentler this time, as he made his way back to your bedside, placing a hand gently on your back, rubbing it softly.

“I didn’t want to bother you.” You mumbled as you buried your sweaty forehead in your pillow.

“You’re never a bother, darlin. Jim and I are the reason you’re sick. I’m sorry about that, now come here.” Leonard replied as he began to give you the once over, placing his hand on your cheek.

“You’re burning up sweetheart.” Leonard noted and sighed as he continued to look you over. You groaned and swatted his hand, already annoyed by his incessant doctoring.

“I need to see what’s going on, don’t fight me” Leonard lectured “from what I recall, someone else was the same way with Jim and me”

Leonard got up and went to the bathroom where he knew you kept your tricorder and made his way back to the bed and began to scan you.

“You’ve got a slight fever darlin, 101.5*F, but I don’t want to give you anything else because of the medicine cabinet full of pills you’ve already taken.” Leonard replied grumpily as he went to feel around your throat.

“Stop it and just lay with me?” You ask pitifully as you grab his hand and squeezed gently.

“Alright.” Leonard relented with a sigh “but when’s the last time you ate?”

“Uhm.. Sometime, whenever the last time I was conscious.” You replied tiredly, not really remembering, mumbling into your pillow.

“Well you need to eat something for me first” Leonard replied, already making his way to the kitchen. You must have dozed off while Leonard was gone because your eyes flitted open as his hand shook your shoulder gently.

“Wake up Y/N, you need to eat” Leonard said as he shook you softly. You groaned and rolled over, pulling the blankets over your head. “Oh no sweetheart. You forced me to eat, now I’m forcing you, up you get.”

You were too tired to argue as you let Leonard sit you up gently. You took the warm bowl from his hands and held onto it as you let its warmness seep through your fingers.

“Thank you.” You mumbled quietly, as you began to sip slowly, closing you eyes.

“You’re welcome sweetheart.” Leonard chuckled as he took off his shirt and pants and slid in the bed next to you. You leaned back against him as you finished you soup, relishing his cool skin against your warm back.

Leonard sat the bowl aside when you were done and pulled you close to him. He put his hand back on your forehead.

“You sure you’re ok, sweetheart?” Leonard questioned as concern began to reappear on his features, as he brushed his hand across your cheek.

“I’m okay… promise.” You mumbled as you leaned into his touch before quickly falling asleep snuggled into his chest.

Leonard awoke a few hours later. It was really hot in there, so hot he was sweating. He went to move the covers off of him when he realized that the heat was radiating off of you. He scrambled for the desk light and clicked it on. He looked back over to you and saw you and your sheets soaked with a layer of sweat.

“Darlin’, wake up, you’re burning up” Leonard said as he placed a hand back on your forehead.

“Sweetheart, answer me” Leonard said quickly, worry beginning to creep into his voice. You just laid there and moaned quietly. Leonard shot up out of bed and grabbed the tricorder from the end table, quickly scanning you.

Leonard dropped the tricorder almost as fast as he began, as it gave him a reading of 105*F. Leonard flew into his calm panic mode.

“Shit, Y/N can you hear me? Your fever is dangerously high, you’re going to start cookin’ soon if we don’t bring this down.” Leonard said quickly as he shook you softly, trying to rouse you.

“Sweetheart, wake up, please.” Leonard said loudly as he grabbed a flashlight from your nightstand to check your pupil response. The flashlight was unnecessary as your eyes had rolled back into your head.

“Fuck!” Leonard shouted as he ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower as cold as he could. He ran back into your bedroom to grab you. You had begun to mumble incoherently.

“Son of a bitch!” Leonard muttered to himself, further increasing his worry. He quickly grabbed you in his arms bridal style. He then quickly walked back into the bathroom and immediately sat in the shower holding you in his arms.

“Dammit Y/N, don’t do this to me” Leonard pleaded. He gently pulled your wet hair out of your face and nuzzled his head in your shoulder as the icy water continued to fall on you both.

Leonard kept a close eye on you, constantly checking your forehead, heart rate, and your breathing. Oh how he wished he had his medkit, and cursed himself for leaving it in his room. If your fever didn’t come down soon he was going to have to take you to medical. He had no time before, he needed to start trying to cool you down.

“Sweetheart please, come back to me.” Leonard whispered as he pulled you close to him. He continued to sit in the cold shower, shivering, refusing to budge as he laid his head back against the cool tile.

He couldn’t help but feel guilty. Here you were in his arms, with a fever almost high enough to possibly cause brain damage, all because you had looked after him and Jim. Against his better judgement, he hadn’t made you leave, he just wanted you close when he was sick. You always made him feel better, but now you were paying for it. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he sighed up at the ceiling, cursing himself inwardly.

It might have been a half an hour later, Leonard wasn’t sure, he was about to go and grab the tricorder to check on your fever but he noticed you were beginning to shiver. Leonard looked down at your face when he noticed your eyes moving underneath your closed lids.

“Y/N… sweetheart, are you with me?” Leonard questioned hopefully, as he held your face out of the water. You groaned softly in reply.

“Hey, there’s my girl. Come on Y/N, come back to me.” Leonard mumbled, relief flooded him as he moved your hair out of your face once more, kissing your forehead softly.

“Why am I soggy?” You asked, voice barely above a whisper, as you cracked your eyes open ever so slightly.

“You had a 105* fever, sweetheart. I had to cool you off fast and this is all I had to work with.” Leonard chuckled softly at your confusion, running a hand through your damp hair, just happy you were awake.

“Oh..” is all you could manage to breathe out, too exhausted to manage anything more. Leonard made you stay in the shower a little while longer, just to be safe. You shivered and tried to pull your body closer to him.

“Just a little while longer, I want to make sure your fever is down and not going to come back up.” Leonard said gently as he took in your body language. You nodded in reply as you rested your head on his cool chest. A little while later, your teeth began to chatter as Leonard rubbed your arms gently.

“Alright Y/N, let’s get you out of here.” Leonard said softly as he reached up to turn off the water “can you sit up for me while I go get some towels?”

You nodded your head once as Leonard helped you sit up and leaned you against the other side of the shower. Leonard quickly got up and padded over to get some towels.

“Come on darlin, up you get, we need to get you to medical.” Leonard ordered as he helped you stand up in the shower “let’s get you out of these wet clothes first.”

Leonard lifted your arms and took your soaked shirt off gently and moved down to your pajama shorts next. Leonard then wrapped you tightly in the warm towel.

“Please Leonard, don’t make me go to medical, I just want to sleep.” You pleaded quietly with your eyes closed. Leonard narrowed his eyes at you and crossed his arms across his chest.

“You almost fried your brain Y/N! You need to go to medical and get checked out. I need to get you on a biobed and get a complete reading on what’s going on with you.” Leonard said sternly, continuing to glare.

“Tomorrow… I’ll go in the morning, I promise.” You mumbled as you swayed on your feet slightly. Leonard sighed and rubbed his face.

“No, Y/N. You’re going in immediately and you’re getting an IV for the night. Don’t make me throw you over my shoulder.” Leonard said leaving no room for you to argue.

“Fine, okay, whatever you say Leonard.” You sighed, agreeing weakly as you started to make your way out of the bathroom.

Leonard refused to let you walk on your own, as he lifted you up yet again bridal style. Leonard cradled you to his chest gently as he left your room and made his way through the halls and down the turbo lift. You tried to snuggle into him as much as you could, still shivering slightly from being damp and from the fever. Leonard walked swiftly down to the nearly empty medbay.

Soon you were lying on a biobed, Leonard pulling the curtains closed to give you some privacy. Leonard then pulled the blankets up over you, before putting his full attention on your stats.

“102*F now. Much more manageable.” Leonard muttered to himself mostly, staring at the screen, as you were already fading in and out of sleep.

Leonard walked over to the supply cabinet and grabbed a hypo and an IV bag and came back over to you, sitting beside you on the bed.

“Here darlin, I’m going to give you some medicine to see if we can’t get that fever down some more.” Leonard said as he gently brushed your cheek, rousing you awake.

Leonard pushed the hypo to your neck as gently as he could, rubbing the spot when he was done. He then grabbed the IV bag and began to get it ready.

“Let me see your arm Y/N… tiny pinch” Leonard ordered gently, taking your arm into his hand. You winced as the IV went in but relaxed shortly after. Leonard taped up your arm and placed the IV above the bed. Leonard then leaned over and cupped your face gently.

“You scared the hell out of me, don’t you ever do that to me again.” Leonard’s voice stern and low, yet still laced with concern.

“I’m sorry.” You said, barely above a whisper, as you nuzzled your face in his hand.

“Next time, you better call me first thing.” He warned as he placed a gentle kiss on your forehead.

“Lay with me?” You asked quietly, nodding as your eyes fluttering closed as you pawed for Leonard’s hand, finally reaching it and squeezing gently.

“I shouldn't… You need to rest sweetheart. I’ll be right here, I’m not going anywhere.” Leonard replied gently, squeezing your hand back in return.

“Please…” You breathed out quietly, opening your eyes slightly to peer up into the concerned, pained face of the doctor. Leonard sighed softly and got up gently and walked to the other side of the biobed. He scooted you over gently and laid himself down next to you.

“Thank you.” You mumbled out quietly as you turned slightly and rubbed your head against his chest gently. Leonard wrapped his arms around you and squeezed gently, placing a soft kiss on your forehead.

“I love you, Y/N.” Leonard whispered, rubbing his thumb across your cheek.

“Love you too, Len.” You replied quietly with a yawn. You quickly fell asleep as Leonard ran his fingers through your hair gently.

Leonard continued to watch over you through the night. His fingers checking your pulse points constantly, reassuring himself that it was exactly what your stats showed. When you started to shiver, he snuggled up close to you, only backing away reluctantly when your temperature started to increase slightly. Carding his hands through your hair if you got restless, calming you down. Kissing your forehead gently as you slept, thanking his lucky stars that nothing serious happened to you. He didn’t know what he would do if something happened to you.

You slowly began to wake up as the medbay began to get busier with everyone showing up for their morning shift. You turned your head slowly, looking at Leonard. The other was curled up next to you, dozing lightly. You shifted slightly on the uncomfortable bed, Leonard’s eyes shot open at the slight movement.

“Hey sweetheart, how do you feel?” Leonard asked, voice gravelly with sleep as he sat up on the bed slightly, eyes shifting back and forth from your stats to your face, and checking your forehead before dropping down and checking your pulse.

“I feel alright Len, but you look awful.” You said as gently as possible, grabbing Leonard’s hand from your pulse, squeezing it gently.

“You gave me quite a scare, darlin’” Leonard chucked out, letting out a small yawn. “I’m so glad you’re alright.” Leonard leaned over and gave you a soft kiss on your forehead.

“All thanks to the best doctor in the fleet.” You gave him a small grin, kissing him on his cheek. Leonard let out an airy laugh.

“Not only that, but because I love you. I don’t know what I’d do without you, Y/N.” Leonard spoke softly as he brushed his thumb across your cheek, before resting his forehead in the crook of your shoulder, kissing your neck softly.

“I love you too Leonard, thank you.” You replied, nuzzling your cheek against the top of his head, giving his forehead a quick kiss, earning a small smile from Leonard as he got up slowly from the bed and stretched.

“You’re welcome darlin’. Now let’s get you something to eat. You need it.” Leonard replied leaning over and giving you a light kiss on the lips.

“Sounds good.” You breathed out, eyes closed, as Leonard opened the curtain and left to get you something to eat. You bit your lips slightly and shook your head. What had you done to deserve such a wonderful man? You weren’t sure but you were thanking your lucky stars that you could call him yours.


End file.
